Daydreaming of Affections
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Russia is daydreaming about Chun-Yan, and, well, you know, he's a strange man...human names used Russia/fem!China


Title: Daydreaming of Affections

Author: Himuro Miharu  
>Pairing: IvanChun-Yan (Russia/fem!China)  
>Genre: RomanceAngst  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: Fem!China, sweet Russia, OOC-ness :3  
>Summary: Russia is daydreaming about Chun-Yan, and, well, you know, he's a strange man...human names used Russiafem!China

Notes: Based of this wonderfully adorable line art: http: /xxpanda-cubxx . /art/girly-Yao-lineart-289427449 *take out the spaces* it's adorable~  
>Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~<p>

* * *

><p>"Ivan~!" A high pitched voice called, a thick Chinese lilt adding to the already seductive tone.<p>

The Russian man stopped in his tracks, eyes widening at the tone of voice. Dropping his bag and unraveling his scarf he allowed it to fall before he moved further into the house, looking for his love.

"Chun-Yan?" He called, looking around. Smiling he peeked around the corners, his smile fading every time he did not find his Chinese love.

"Chun-Yan?" He called once more, violet eyes scanning the house in search of her.

A giggle was the only thing he received, sounding like it was coming from all angles of the house only serving to confuse him more.

"Don't do this to me moya lyubov! Where are you?" Ivan cried, growing frustrated with the situation.

Usually it would be fun, and he would allow the game and follow along until the end, but he was frustrated today, and wanted nothing more than to curl up in the Chinese woman's arms.

"You'll find me airen!" Her delicate voice called, finally sounding like it was coming from one place: their shared bedroom. A preditory smile came across his face as he made his way towards the room, his mood lifting.

Opening the door his violet eyes widened, and he felt a blush jumping to his face.

Standing in the middle of the room was Chun-Yan, her hair pulled back in twin low ponytails, each held back with little red holders and glass baubles and on the left side of her head she wore a red ribbon bow. Her big brown doe eyes looked up at him innocently, and he felt his breath hitch at the sight of her in nothing but his own discarded coat and scarf.

"Ch-Chun-Yan?"

The Chinese woman sauntered over, a seductive smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, lips brushing his ear in a gentle kiss. Continuing to kiss him she slowly made her way to his lips, kissing harder.

Pulling her close he smiled into the kiss, showing a rarely seen gentle side of himself. Backing her up to the bed he began to lay her down, kissing down her chin, beginning to remove the scarf from her neck. One it was gone and the coat was unbuttoned revealing her bare snow white skin he sighed softly, smiling at her.

"You're so beautiful Chun-Yan." He whispered, beginning to kiss further down her body, nipping gently at her throat, licking the same spot to soothe any pain he may have caused. The soft mewls that left the woman's throat made him smile and hum in response, tongue trailing down between her pert breasts.

"IVAN! WAKE YOUR ASS UP!"

Violet eyes snapped open, focusing on the blurry face before him. A small smile formed on his lips as he realized it was Chun-Yan.

"What is it moya lyubov?" He asked, blinking when her face twisted up in confusion at his words.

"What did you call me?" She asked, standing up straight once more.

The Russian sighed softly, realizing that once more, his mind ran away from him in his dreams, fabricating a make believe relationship between them. Looking up at the fiery Chinese woman he was reminded of how much he loved her. Looking over when Kiku entered the room and she promptly tackled him he sighed, being reminded of how he would never tell her. He had tried, once, and she nearly panicked due to him coming near. Seeing that, he knew he never had a chance with the woman, and shoved his feelings deep inside his heart. He could only wish his head would stop conjuring such fantasies, they hurt more than anyone would ever understand.

Giving the couple a strained smile he stood, moving to his own room to drown his sorrows in his vodka and day dream more of things that would never be.

* * *

><p>Translations<p>

Moya lyubov: My love, Russian

Airen: my love, Chinese


End file.
